L'amour est un sentiment qui ne se commande pas
by Piko-ka
Summary: Ace vient tout juste d'être promus au rang de 2nd commandant de la flotte de BB, une fête à cette occasion est prévue, Marco, quand à lui, se demande combien de temps, va t-il résister à l'envie de se déclarer au jeune brun...


**Coucou, l'ecriture, c'est pas trop mon fort, alors soyez gentil ! x)**

**Rated M (on veut du sexe ! on veut du sexe ! / oui mais pas tout de suite !)**

**MarcoxAce**

* * *

**1) Préparation:**

Ace c'était résolu à devenir un membre à part entière de l'equipage de barbe blanche, et bientot, il fut promu au rang de 2ème commandant, une grande fête se preparait pour celebrer cette occasion. Chacun s'appliquait dur à sa tache, Marco dirigeait avec soin ses hommes, Joz soulevait les elements les plus lourds, Thatch cuisinait de bons petits plats...et etc...

-"Ah...je suis vraiment géné que tout le monde fasse autant d'effort pour moi..." fit Ace

-"Oï ! dis pas de conneries ! t'es notre frère et le 2eme commandant de la flotte du vieux, c'est pas rien !" retorqua Marco avec un large sourire et une tape amicale dans le dos de son compagnon.

Le jeune brun lui repondit avec un petit sourire pour acquiester, quand soudain, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui en criant "Bwaaaaaahahahaaa Aaaace!"

-"Ouarf Thatch ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! lâche moi bon sang !"

-"huhu ben quoi ! c'est bien pour toi cette fête nan ?"

-"Oui oui mais elle n'a pas encore commencé tu sais...et enleve tes bras !" exigea Ace rougissant, ceux-ci étaient enroulés autour de son cou.

-"Hi hi, mais c'est qu'elle rougit ! fais moi un bisouuuuu mmmmh" (la faut imaginer la vieille tête bien comique)

-"aaaah nooon casse toi perveeers !" s'ecria le jeune commandant en essayant de repousser tant bien que mal, Thatch, le 4eme commandant de la flotte de BB.

-"Bisouuu...AhAÏE !" quelqu'un le frappa à la tête "UWAAAH ! Qui à osé toucher à ma merveilleuse banane? Qu'il se montre ! fit-il avec un air enragé, il se calma très vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce coup venait de Marco, le regard sombre...(genre "pas touche...")

-"Ahahahah...bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot dans la cuisine !" et il s'eclispa...

...

-"Marco...tu sais que tu m'effrais des fois ?"

-"Ah?"

**POV MARCO**

Bon sang...stupide Thatch...il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sur...

Il est le seul à qui j'en ai parlé...

*Flashback*

Il fait nuit, seul, Thatch et Marco font une partie de poker dehors...

-"Thatch..."

-"mmh?"

-"Je peux te poser une question ?"

-"Ah ah ! je savais bien que cette partie de poker en pleine nuit n'était qu'un pretexte pour me parler ! "

-"..." Marco adopte un regard géné

-"Allez, je t'écoute, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi, je suis ton frère non ?" Fit Thatch en arborant un large sourire pour rassurer le blond.

-"Tu...T'as déjà ressentit quelque chose pour un mec ?" questionna Marco embarrassé tout en regardant le sol du navire.

-"..." (Bon la faut imaginer un Thatch surpris avec une gueule comique)

-"T-Thatch...?" (Marco agite sa main devant le visage de celui-ci)

-"Ah...ah ah ! ah ah ah ! Désolé ! ta question m'a vraiment surpris ! héhé !" repondit le concerné avec un air stupide "Attends une minute, je viens de capter là... t'es amoureux d'un mec?" (Omg)

Marco ne savait plus ou se mettre, cette situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, c'etait une premiere fois pour lui, il n'avait toujours eu des relations qu'avec des femmes...mais là, c'etait different, à chaque fois qu'il etait en présence de cette personne, son coeur battait plus fort, il avait envie de l'embrasser, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras...c'était fou ! il n'avait jamais ressentis ça auparavant ! Et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre...

-"Marco...?"

-"euh...hein?"

-"alors?"

-"désolé...j'etais dans mes pensées...effectivement, tu as vu juste..."

-"Je vois, et qui est l'heureux élu...?"

à l'entente de cette question, Marco se mit à rougir fortement.

-"A-Ac-Ace..." balbutia t-il

-"Hein ? arrete de parler dans ta barbe ! j'ai rien entendu !"

-"ACE ! c'est Ace ! voila, t'es content ?"

-"mmh..." Thatch reflechit, les yeux en l'air "tu vas lui dire ?"

-"Hein? Surtout pas ! Le petit vient tout juste d'integrer l'equipage...j'ai acquis sa confiance...je ne veux pas tout briser d'un coup..."

-"Tu vas te faire du mal, tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder sa en toi bien longtemps tu sais..."

*Fin flash back*

-"Je le sais putain ! je le sais ça !" enrageai-je

-"Mais pourquoi cries-tu comme ça bon sang ! Je te signale que je suis juste à coté de toi !" me fit remarquer Ace.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je venais de m'exprimer à voix haute. Tout le monde me regardait, silencieux, pour ensuite, tous se moquer de moi, j'en fis de même pour ne pas paraître étrange.

POV Marco fin

2) Que la fête commence !

L'alcool coulait à flot, les gens dansaient, deliraient, c'etait la fête ! Et elle etait bien partie pour durer !

-"Portons un toast à notre nouveau commandant !" fit un pirate de la seconde division, ses compagnons rencherirent tous en coeur avec fougue, Ace était le centre d'attention, les matelots lui donnèrent quelques tapes amicales dans le dos, le soulevaient...ce qui ne plaisait pas forcement à Marco, plutôt jaloux que tout le monde le touche ainsi.

-"Allons, fais pas la tête Marco !" fit Thatch, à moitié bourré "ne te met pas dans ces états là pour si peu!"

-"J'aimerai qu'il ne soit rien qu'à moi"

-"mmh...ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? 4 mois que tu tiens le coup ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais..."

-"et je continuerai encore et encore...j'aime tellement ce gamin mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque, qu'une si belle fraternité soit reduite à néant par ma faute..."

-"Tu me fais de la peine Marco...j'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas te voir te rendre malade pour ça."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

-"OÏ MARCOOO !"

Ace courait en direction de celui-ci.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête ?" Fit remarquer le jeune brun au blondinet "Tout le monde à l'air de s'éclater sauf toi !"

Marco, sans prêter attention à ce qu'avait dit Ace, admirait le corp de celui-ci qui lui faisait terriblement envie et serrait les dents interieurement de ne pas pouvoir y toucher.

-"héhooo Marcoooo?"

-"Hein?" le concerné leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-"J'etais en train de te parler et toi tu m'as foutu un vent ! t'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure..."

-"aah...excuse moi, c'est que...je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme, je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume.."

-"ah..je vois.."

POV MARCO

Impossible de lui dire dans quel état il me mettait...j'etais obligé de lui mentir...s'il savait...

-"Marco?"

-"Ace?"

-"Tu vois cette fille là bas ?"

A cet instant, il me montrait du doigt, une des infirmières du vieux, cheveux blond, long, ondulés, mince, une poitrine plutot généreuse, de taille moyenne...

-"Oui et donc?"

-"C'est quoi son prénom?"

-"Marlène, pourquoi?"

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort...peut être parce que je présentais quelque chose...

-"Je sais pas, elle me fait beaucoup d'avances depuis tout à l'heure...et elle est plutôt jolie tu vois et j'aimerai bien..."

-"Aaah Marlène, ma p'tite Marlèèène..." Coupa Thatch l'air reveur pendant que moi, mon coeur se serrait, j'etais ivre de jalousie!

-"Tu la connais Thatch?"

-"Mmmh...on peut dire ça mon p'tit Ace...tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle suce vraiment bien ! Aaah ça oui ! Et puis elle a de ces seins ! wahou !"

-"Euuh..."

Pendant que Thatch, et Ace parlait, moi...moi...je me sentais...comme une boule dans l'estomac...se rend-il vraiment compte de ce qu'il fait ? Ace...J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes un peu plus de moi à chaque minutes, chaque secondes qui passent...c'est comme si...comme si une barrière imbrisable était entre nous, à chaque fois que je veux te ramener vers moi, tu disparais...Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je lui dire ? Mais comment lui dire ? STOP, ma tête me tourne...je dois reprendre mes esprits...

-"Marco ? Marcoooo?"

-"hein?"

-"Bon sang, tu sais que je me fais vraiment du soucis pour toi !" s'inquieta Thatch

-"Où est Ace ?" Dis-je en me levant, paniqué, de ne plus le voir et surtout de ne plus LA voir "Je vais le chercher.'

-"Attends ! Où vas-tu comme ça? et à moitié bourré en plus ! ça ne donnera rien de bon !" s'ecria le cuistot "eeeh meeerde, il est deja parti.."

3) REVELATION :

Marco courait à vive allure vers la chambre du jeune commandant, qu'allait-il dire à Ace ? Allait-il faire irruption dans la chambre comme ça ? Tant de questions auxquelles il peut repondre, c'est decidé, il foncera tête baissé, et tant pis pour les conséquences !

POV MARCO

Enfin, la porte de sa chambre est devant moi, j'entends Marlène parler.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas tout de suite te sentir beaucoup mieux, laisse toi faire"

Cette seule phrase me fit rugir interieurement, ainsi, me decidai-je à rentrer comme un bourrin dans la chambre en gueulant.

-"OÏ ! BAS LES PATTES !"

Ace, assis sur son lit, se demandait sans doute ce que je faisais là, et pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi, tant dis que Marlène, à genoux en face de lui, s'apprettait à faire je ne sais quoi, et fit monter en moi une grande montée de jalousie.

-"Co...Comandant Marco?" commença t-elle

Ace ne reagissait pas, il me regardait avec un regard un peu evasif.

-"Ace ne se sentait pas bien... a cause de l'alcool alors je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre pour pouvoir..."

-"Je m'en occupe" coupais-je

-"Ah mais..."

-"J'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper, compris ?" repondis-je avec le ton le plus sec possible.

-"Très bien..."

Elle s'en alla en baissant la tête et sans rechigner. Je m'approcha d'Ace et m'assis à coté de lui.

-" Tss, sale gamin, je t'ai deja dis au moin 100 fois que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool..."

-"mmh...et alors? gaah..."

Soudain, je senti un poid sur mon épaule, sa tête, sa tête était posé dessus !

-"Que...quoi ?"

-"Ma tête me tourne...pourquoi t'as degagé Marlène ? Elle m'aurait donné un medicament elle..."

-"..."

Si je l'ai écarté, c'etait pour une bonne raison. C'est exactement son genre, de profiter des moments de faiblesse de jeunes hommes naifs comme lui, attendre le moment où ils seraient le plus dociles pour en suite profiter d'eux et il m'etait inssupportable de laisser cette fille s'en prendre à la personne que j'aime !

Aaah...bon sang..ses cheveux ont l'air si doux...j'aimerai les caresser...

-"Allonge-toi et ça ira mieux"

-"Mmh..tu peux m'aider à enlever mes fringues ? dans l'etat ou je suis je risque d'avoir un peu d'mal..urps.."

Lui...lui enlever ses vetements ? Argh...trop de tentation, je dois me controler...il le faut !

Je commença par lui enlever sa chemise blanche, lentement, son torse, bien musclé, je revais d'y poser mes lèvres pour l'embrasser...ma machoire se crispait car j'avais vraiment du mal à me controler...puis enfin, je dirigea mes mains vers la boucle de la ceinture d'Ace, et la lui enleva, detacha les boutons de son short noir et l'enleva...Il portait un boxer orange qui moulait parfaitement son entre jambe...je resta bloqué à la vue de la forme de son membre sous le sous vetement, mon coeur et mon souffle s'etait accéléré, mes mains tremblaient, j'avais une folle envie de lui retirer sauvagement ce boxer qui ne servait à rien et de me mettre son precieux trèsor en bouche...

Non...Non...ce n'est pas possible...

-"Marco...? est-ce que ça va ? t'es tout pâle, je sais bien qu'elle est imposante ma bite mais bon, il va falloir t'en remettre ! ah ah ah !"

-"Ace..."

Sans reflechir, je me mis à agir, mes mains lui retirèrent son sous vetement et m'appropria sexe, dans ma bouche.

-" OÏ ! BON SANG MARCO TU FOUS QUOI LA ? " Cria Ace en me rejettant avec un bon coup de pied

-"Ace...Ace...juste un peu...s'il te plait...laisse moi..." lui repondis je en tremblottant et en rempant vers lui, j'avais tellement envie j'etais...tellement excité ! se qu'il decouvrit en voyant une enorme bosse au niveau de mon entre jambe quand je me mis sur les genoux...

-"MAIS...mais putain, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? c'est moi qui suis censé être bourré, pas toi !

A ce moment là, il vit dans mon regard, que j'etais réellement serieux.

-"Ah...Mais...ah...Ace...C'est parce que je t'aime..."

Je l'avais dit, je l'avais vraiment dit ! Quel imbécile !

4) AIDE-MOI, MON FRERE : ATTENTION SCENE DE SEXE ! VOUS ETES PREVENU !

POV THATCH

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop eu de degats, j'ai vu marlène partir avec un air furax.

-"Oï...Marco ? Ace ? dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du 2nd commandant, sans frapper "OUCH !" quelqu'un m'avait heurté.

-"Oï ! Ace ! attends ! ne t'en vas pas !" cria Marco d'un air desespéré.

Je me dirigea à toute allure vers Marco.

-"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" lui dis-je en le prennant par les epaules "Pourquoi Ace s'est-il enfuit aussi brusquement ?"

-"Thatch..." il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, ses yeux mouillaient mon vêtement..."Je...je n'ai pas reussi a tenir..je lui ai fait peur..je..snif.."

-"C'est bon...calme toi, viens, on va dans ta chambre, on sera mieux pour parler.."

*chambre de Marco*

-"Allons allons, raconte moi tout." fis-je en nous asseyant sur son lit.

Il me raconta tout dans les moindres details, en s'arretant parfois, la tristesse sans doute, d'avoir été refoulé par la personne qu'il aimait.

-"Effectivement, t'y est allé comme un pied."

-"Merci de ton soutient Thatch..."

-"Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

-"Je ne sais pas...et je n'arrive toujours pas à calmer mon érection, je commence à avoir..." a ce moment, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si quelque chose avait fait tilt dans sa tête puis il termina sa phrase "mal..."

-"Eh..Marco?" il me regardait avec un regard suppliant

-"Thatch..." fit-il avec le regard fuyeur et rougissant, il saisissa mon poignet, il ne mordait la lèvre...

-"Tu veux que je le fasse c'est ça ?"

-"Ouais...Thatch..."

-"Je sais que j'ai une grosse dette en vers toi, que pour moi tu es allé jusqu'a t'humilier, sans penser à toi, parce que je suis ton frère...Ecoute, aujourd'hui, je vais te rendre cette dette."

Je me mis à genoux, attendant qu'il enleve sa ceinture, et deboutonne son pantalon, les hommes, c'etait pas vraiment mon truc, mais je sais que Marco a toujours tout fait pour m'aider, il aurait été ingras de ma part, de le laisser tomber maintenant. Ses mains tremblaient, je l'aida a enlever son sous vetement. Son sexe bombé, criait famine, Marco deposa sa main derriere ma tête, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais y aller. Pour commencer, je lecha, de toute sa longueur son membre, l'embrassait, je sentis Marco frissoner sous ces douces caresses, sa respiration commençais à se faire bruyante, aussi me decidais-je à tout prendre en bouche en suçant le point le plus sensible de son sexe, d'abord doucement, pis de plus en plus vigoureusement...

-"ah...ah...ah...Thatch..mmh.." Sous le plaisir, il s'etait avachis sur le dos, se tordant de tout les cotés

Je le poussa à aller un peu plus loin dans le lit. J'etais, au dessus de lui, faisant des bisous dans le cou, lui lechait, mordillait ses tétons, tout en le masturbant...Soudain, ne tenant plus, il commença lui aussi a me caresser, il me plaqua a dos sur le lit, et m'embrassa fougueusement. Completement nus, il s'etait approprié mon sexe dans sa bouche, tel une bête sauvage en manque de chair fraiche.

"Ouh..Ah..Ma..Marco..Ah..." Je n'arrivais deja même plus a contenir mes gemissement tellement il me donnait du plaisir...je n'aurai jamais cru, qu'un homme puisse me faire rugir a ce point.

Il s'arreta et me demanda de me mettre a quatre pattes...ce que je fis, j'aurai pu me sentir très honteux dans cette position, mais j'etais tellement rempli de désir, que je n'y pensais même pas...

-"Oï...penche toi un peu plus..."

Ce que je fis.

Il commença par me lecher l'anus, ça chatouillait, un peu, mais c'etait TRES excitant..Ensuite, il lecha ses doigts et les enfonça...et fis quelque va et vient...c'etait tellement bon...je voulais...je voulais qu'il me la mette, maintenant, j'etais ivre de désir, je le lui fis comprendre en ecartant avec mes doigts, mon petit trou..

-"Ah..Marco..."

-"J'ai compris...tu risques d'avoir un peu mal au début, je vais y aller doucement, alors sois tranquille..."

Je sentais, une chair chaude, qui caressait le bout de mon anus, et qui sans hesitation, mais doucement, me penetra...

-"Ah...aïe..Ah.."

Tout en me penetrant Marco embrassait le bas de mon dos ce qui me donnait beaucoup de frissons...Je sentais son membre, s'aventurer petit a petit a l'interieur de moi...et enfin arriver au bout...

-"Urgh...c'est tellement serré..." fit Marco "et tellement bon..." ajouta t-il.

-"mmh..."

-"Tu aimes ?" m'interrogea t-il tout en continuant a m'embrasser le dos.

-"Je...je ne sais pas...ah..." Géné par cette question, je n'osais pas repondre que je prenais mon pied.

-"Menteur" à cette reponse il commença son jeu de va et vient "Dans ce cas...Ton corps parlera pour toi"

-"Ah...ah..AH !"

Il s'enfonçait en moi, si profondement...de plus en plus vite...mes jambes tremblait, j'etais en train de crouler sous le désir !

-"Ah..Tu vois...que tu aimes ça...Ah.." me fit-il...Ses paroles me firent rougir, derriere mon dos, je pouvais sentir la satisfaction sur son visage.

-"Ah..Pervers..."

-"Et toi tu gémis comme une grosse cochonne" repondit-il en me retournant et en me regardant droit dans les yeux "Mais tu te retiens beaucoup trop à mon goût, prepare toi, cette fois ci, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais une femme n'a pu te faire jouir."

-"Non, attends on va nous enten...AH !"

A l'instant, il prit mes mollets, chacun un sur ses epaules, ses mains sur ma taille, et m'empala de toute sa vigueur avec son membre, faisant, de brutes vas et vient, allant au plus profond de moi même, le lit grinçait fortement, et se cognait violement contre le mur, moi, je ne gemissais plus, je criais, je criais de plaisir ! et j'avais honte...tellement...je savais que l'on nous entendait, seule cette porte nous cache des regards inscrets...Marco durant notre ébat, semblait avoir oublié, pour le moment, ce qui c'etait passé avec Ace tout a l'heure...

-"aaah...ah...Marco...je..je vais..aaah.." je sentais que j'allais bientot venir.

Le concerné poussait de puissant rugissement de plaisir, il prit en main mon sexe et commença à le caresser de façon très vive, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout mon etat !

-"AH ! non...ah ...Marco..." quelques filets de bave commençaient à sortir de ma bouche...

Et d'un coup, sans prevenir, du sperme jaillit de mon sexe brulant, sur le corp de Marco, peu de temps apres, ce fut a son tour, apres un long rale, de jouir à l'interieur de moi...je me sentai...visqueux...Puis, il se retira de mes fesses et s'ecroula sur moi...fatigué...et essouflé...

-"Tu m'ecrases et j'ai le cul en feu..." dis-je en essayant d'attraper un paquet de clope sur la table de chevet.

-"...Tu crois qu'il va me pardonner...?"

-"Je ne sais pas..." repondis-je en tirant une latte "S'il est un temps sois peu intelligent, il reviendra pour avoir une discussion avec toi."

-"mh..Passe-moi une clope...j'ai besoin de m'aerer."

-"Oublies pas de prendre une douche au passage, je peux rester dans ta chambre pour cette nuit ? j'ai trop mal au cul pour me lever."

-"Ouais t'inquiete...et merci..."

-"Tschh..c'est rien."

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire et partit en refermant la porte.

**POV THATCH FIN**

5) sous la nuit étoilée

POV MARCO

Dehors, tout le monde dormait, epuisés, par la fête...la mer etait calme et une petite brise vint me caresser les joues...assis sur une marche, je repensais à Ace...et ma putain de connerie...qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui avouer de cette manière ? en lui suçant la bite quoi ! j'ai vraiment perdu la tête...

*tap tap tap*

La tête recroquevillée sous mes bras, je pouvais entendre quelqu'un arriver, mais j'etais tellement absorbé par mes pensées, que je n'y pretait plus attention...et pourtant, une main vint se poser sur mon bras, je leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

POV ACE

Quand Marco leva la tête, il ne pu s'empecher de laisser s'echapper un grand etonnement sur son visage, malgrès ce qu'il avait tenté de faire tout a l'heure, je ne pouvais m'empecher de penser qu'il avait ça sous l'influence de l'alcool et que ce n'etait qu'une divagation de sa part.

Je m'assis a coté de lui. Mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire...par quoi commencer pour lancer le sujet...de temps à autre nous nous regardions, tour a tour, sans jamais lacher un seul mot...le silence commençait a se faire pesant.

-"P-Pardon..." fit-il d'une voix hesitante et timide "Pardon, pour tout a l'heure..je.."

-"C'est bon...on fait parfois des choses bizarres sous l'influence de l'alcool et tu restes mon frère donc.."

-"Tu te trompes."

-"euh hein? Quoi?"

-"C'est vrai que l'alcool m'a un peu tourné la tête et que je ne m'y suis pas pris comme je le voulais, mais..." A cet instant, il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux "Je t'aime vraiment Ace...ce n'est pas une blague, et ce n'est pas du a l'alcool.." Puis il detourna la tête, le regard vers le sol..

J'etais completement estomaqué...il m'amait...pour de vrai...je ne savais comment reagir, perdu dans mes pensées, le silence s'installa de nouveau, l'atmosphere etait pesante...

-"Oï...A-Ace..?" interrogea le grand blond avec un regard inquiet

-"hein? qu-quoi?" repondis-je l'air surpris

-"Tu ne dis plus rien..."

-"Ah..je..j'etais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, si ce n'est que les hommes ne m'interessent vraiment pas...même si j'epprouve beaucoup d'affection pour toi Marco, ça restera purement fraternel, tu vois et..."

-" Ouais, t'inquiete pas, je comprend, je ne vais pas te forcer, la seule chose que j'espere, c'est que rien ne changera entre nous, moi ça me convient, je veux juste être avec toi, et rire comme avant..." m'affirma t-il avec un triste sourire.

-"Tu es sur que ça ira ?"

Il leva la tête, regardant les etoiles, sourit et dis "Ouais"

-"Marco..."

-"mmh?"

-"c'est pour ça que tu trouvais toujours une excuse pour ne pas aller a la douche en même temps que moi et les autres?" demandai-je avec curiosité

Cette question le fit rire un instant et il me repondit.

-"Je pense que tu dois te douter du pourquoi non?" me lanca t-il avec un petit sourire en coin de bouche

-"Malheureusement oui..." (=w=)"

POV MARCO

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, il me proposa une bouteille de saké, mais ayant eu ma dose d'alcool, je refusa, tandis que lui continuait de boire comme un trou, pour finalement tomber de sommeil sur mon epaule. Sachant qu'avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalé, il ne se reveillerai pas avant un bon bout de temps, j'en profitais pour poser ma tête sur la sienne, pour ainsi respirer l'odeur de ses doux cheveux, ma main vint delicatement se poser sur la sienne et la pris, pour y deposer un baiser, et lui chuchota un "je t'aime" bien qu'il ne soit complement a la ramasse et bavait a moitié sur mon bras (rire)

Peu de temps apres, je le pris dans mes bras, me dirigea vers sa chambre, le deposa sur son lit, et lui donna un baiser sur son front.

-"bonne nuit Ace..."

**6) TRISTE LENDEMAIN**

POV ACE

Le lendemain matin.  
Pouaaah...j'ai une migraine horrible...je n'aurai pas du boire autant hier...quel con ! "

Je n'avais rien oublié de la soirée d'hier...mouvementée...je me remémorais la declaration de Marco..."je t'aime vraiment Ace..."  
Cela me faisait vraiment de la peine pour lui, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, il avait l'air tellement triste...J'espere que cela ne changera rien dans nos relations.

Sur le pont, tout était comme d'habitude après la fiesta, il y avait deux catégories de personnes, ceux qui avait bien tenu l'alcool, et ceux qui avait la gueule de bois, autrement dit, MOI.

-"Aaaah...gheuu..."  
-"Beh alors Ace ! on a du mal ? Mwahahaha !" se moqua Thatch.  
-" Heiiin?" repondis-je "et toi, je peux savoir ou t'as appris à marcher ? t'as un balais dans le cul ou quoi ?"  
-"euuuh...héé..haha...eh bien...hum, c'est que..." (petit pov Thatch : je veux pas dire mais c'est quand même ta faute si je me suis pris une bite dans l'cul...u_u)  
-"tschh.."  
-"Marcooooo" s'ecria Thatch, le 1er commandant de la flotte de BB venait d'arriver " Ace est méchant avec moi ! " :'(  
-"Oï ! Laisse moi ! je suis sur que tu l'as cherché en plus !"

Marco me regarda et vînt s'assoir a coté de moi.

-"Salut" me fit-il en souriant.  
-"Salut ! AH ! aiiiie...ma têêête..."  
-"Ah ces jeunes...je t'avais bien dit que tu ne tenais pas bien l'alcool !" (rire)  
-"Oui oui bon !" "

Apparement tout semblait normal...on parlait, comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé, pensais-je en souriant.

-"Tu veux que j'aille de chercher de l'aspirine ?"  
-"eh bien...si ça ne te derange pas je..."  
-"Tu sais bien que ça ne me derange pas du tout"  
-"Oui oui mais je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'un profiteur, enfin tu vois..."  
-"Oï ! tu reflechis trop ! arretes ça !"  
-"mmh d'accord.." ^_^

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marco n'etait toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie avec de l'aspirine, pensant qu'il m'avait oublié, je me decida a me lever et me mis en quête de le chercher.

"Quand même, c'est bizarre, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me laisser avec ce mal de crane atroce...non non c'est impossible !" pensais-je

Arrivé a l'infirmerie, j'entendais des voix, il me semblait distinguer celle Marco...et l'autre ? elle me semblait familliere..non ce n'est pas...j'entrouvris un peu la porte pour voir...Stupéfaction...ce que je vis, me fis complètement oublier mon mal de crane...tellement...tellement le choc etait rude...je n'en revenais absolument pas..Marco...Il..Il etait avec Thatch...MARCO PENETRAIT THATCH PAR DERRIERE CONTRE UNE TABLE ! je n'arrivai plus a bouger, je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Marco ? tu avais pourtant dis hier que tu m'aimais...et la...tu...hein? Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, mais Marco pleurait tout en penetrant Thatch, ce qui me fit comprendre, a quel point j'ai pu le rendre malheureux hier en lui refusant de me faire sien...mais...mais pourquoi, au fond de moi même, je ressentai de la jalousie ? c'est incensé..je ne ressent aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui alors pourquoi ? peut être par égoisme...oui je suis égoiste..j'aurai certainement voulu qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que moi...

J'en avais assez...entendre leurs gémissement...mon mal de crâne revint, aussitôt me decidais-je a remonter sur le pont et attendre sagement qu'ils aient fini...

POV MARCO

"Pardon Thatch...je me sens si mal, tellement en mal d'affection ! Tellement que j'ai besoin d'epancher toute ma tristesse sur toi..." pensais-je en montant les marches.

Arrivant sur le pont, Ace, etait toujours la, il n'avait pas bougé, il remarqua ma présence, il avait l'air vraiment contrarié...

-"Pardon Ace...je..j'ai du regler une affaire urgente entre temps et..."  
-"C'est bon...j'ai compris" me coupa t-il en prenant le verre contenant l'aspirine qu'il buva cul sec.  
-"O-Oï..Tu..tu m'en veux...?" lui demandais-je timidement  
-"Non non ça va "

Il me disait ça, mais je sentais bien qu'il avait l'air vraiment contrarié...mais j'avais tellement besoin d'affection, je n'ai pas pu resister..je suis faible...tellement faible...et mon coeur me fait tellement mal..

POV NARRATEUR

Les jours s'ensuivèrent, encore et encore, quand Marco n'allait pas bien, il retournait voir Thatch, pensant que Ace ne se doutait absolument de rien, c'etait ainsi, jusqu'a...

-" UN VIOLENT ORAGE SE PREPAAARE !" lança un des pirates specialisé dans la meteorologie.

* * *

UP = Désolé, c'est vrai que je délaisse un peu ma fic...le fait est que je ne ressent plus l'envie de la continuer même si j'ai la suite en tête...enfin bon, j'dis ça j'dis rien, peut etre que cette semaine l'envie me reprendra sait-on jamais x3


End file.
